Trouble is here!
by awesomerthanyou555
Summary: When a girl with powers is discovered, she goes to Stark Tower to be raised by heroes. She is the avengers packed into one. They have a little trouble coping with someone that little, though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This little girl, her name is Megan Andrews. I've never been to an orphanage by the way. And slight pinch of Clintasha. **

Chapter 1

Tony was reading his newspaper that morning, like he always does. He was in the middle of an article about a robbery when the elevator sounded. JARVIS said, " Director Fury is on the way up now with important news. Do not deny him." and left. Tony sighed. What now. The last time he came was information about Loki. Was there another Asgardian planning an attack?

" Stark." A voice said behind him. He turned around to meet Fury.

" I have important news. In some part of the world, there is a little girl about the age of 10. She is orphaned. One of her friends had e-mailed saying that she had been able to fly and melt strange things. I have decided to welcome her to SHIELD and train her as a new superhero." Fury told him.

" And, this concerns me how?" Tony asked. " She will be staying with you and the rest of the Avengers." Fury replied. Tony's face went white. " Why me?" He muttered. Fury just turned around ignoring Tony's question. " Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff have been sent to collect her. They will come back in 2 days' time. And I expect you to spread the word."

Tony sighed. As if handling a 95 year old virgin, a terribly stupid god of lightning, an angry green rage monster (on certain circumstances), a circus freak, a Russian, and the God of mischief wasn't troublesome enough, now he had a 10 year old!

At the place that Megan stayed, Clint and Natasha had gotten off. They dressed as normal, and they didn't need a cover. It was just acting like they were a married couple trying to adopt a girl. Simple.

" Welcome to our orphanage!" A plump lady exclaimed. " May I ask what are you here for? A visit, or to adopt?" " None of the above." Clint said, trying to hold in his laughter from his reply and the look on the lady's face. Natasha smacked him on the arm. " Adopting." She said. The lady smiled. "Ok, the younger ones are all over the place. The older ones are usually in their rooms," she told them.

Natasha nodded. She scolded Clint on his answer and he couldn't help but started laughing.

They walked to room 42, where Fury told them Megan was. They knocked on the door to see if she was in.

" No, Jack! I already told you I do not want to play with your cars!" She screeched.

" This is your father," Clint said imitating Darth Vader. Natasha frowned and pinched him. She twisted the doorknob open slowly.

" We are here to…" She said. Before she could finish, Megan screamed, threw the door open and hugged them tightly.

" Oh, I just knew it! I would get adopted! I've been here for ages, but I knew I would be adopted!" Megan said happily. She pushed Natasha to the ground. " And is he really my father?" She asked looking at Clint. He shook his head. She pouted. " But you are now, right?" They smiled.

" Of course, we won't let you down."Clint said. She squealed. " We just need to sign the adoption papers." They walked down, with Megan squeezing onto Clint's hand.

" Well, that was rather fast. " The lady said. " Some take _days_ to decide!"

" We wanted an older one, since they don't get picked much." Natasha said. " That's kind, now just sign here," She told them. " And Megan sweetie, get your things quickly! We will be discussing some things." Megan nodded. In a flash, she had ran off.

" You sure you want her? " The lady asked. They nodded. " Sign here. Remember, you must love her. We want every single kid here to be happy."

" Yes, I love kids! I even sometimes act as one…" Clint said. Natasha smacked him again, despite this being quite true. " I can tell." she said.

Megan suddenly came running back with a messenger bag and a tiny little luggage. " I'm BACK!" She yelled. " Sorry I took so long, I had to say goodbye to my friends." " No worries. You can go now," the lady said. They took Megan's hands and went into the jet that would bring them back to Stark Towers.

" Wow! A private jet! You guys must be super-rich! And live very, very far away!" She said. " Yes, we live very far away, but the company provides the transportation." Natasha muttered. " That must be an awesome job. What do you guys work as anyway? Wait! Let me guess! Oh! Policemen! Soldiers? Superheroes!" She exclaimed.

" You got it!" Clint yelled as hyper as Megan was. " We're SUPERHEROES!" Megan's eyes grew wide in happiness. " Who? Are you part of that superhero group that saved New York from that strangely handsome man and those aliens? The Avengers?" She asked.

" You have to be a spy as well. We're Hawkeye and Black Widow…" Natasha started, but got cut off by Megan. " THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! I'M ADOPTED BY THE BEST SUPERHEROES IN THE WORLD!" _Favourite? _

" You guys don't have powers and can still fight aliens!" Megan yelled as the jet started to take off.

" We aren't that famous," Clint added. " That's why I loooovvveeee you!" She said.

" I SUPPOSE A LITTLE POWERED KID WILL BE ENTERTAINING FOR US. KIDS ARE NOISY AND TALKATIVE, " Thor said, or yelled.

" Yeah, and having someone as clueless and innocent as Capcicle will be suiting," Tony added. " And not to forget someone as mischievous as Reindeer Games there,"

" A girl for Pepper and Natasha, and someone as childish as Clint is," Steve said. They nodded. " Wait- that's most of us packed together! All of us, except for me! It's as good as having _two times_ of you!" Tony wailed.

Suddenly, the elevator opened. Clint and Natasha walked out with the little girl.

" OMG! THE AVENGERSSS! THIS IS AMAZING!" Megan squealed.

" I guess Thor was right about talkative and noisy, like him," Loki said. Megan dropped her bags and ran forward to squeeze all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Megan had settled down after nearly fainting with excitement. They were rather happy to have someone around to change the things, it was starting to get a bit boring. Fury had told her about her superpowers and the real reason why she was here. But she didn't seem to care about it.

They showed her to the room Tony had prepared for her. It was a normal room, but she acted as if it was a palace. They gave her a bunch of rules, like not to go anywhere near the Science Lab, not to provoke Bruce, nor join up with Loki to play pranks. But she still did play some pranks _on Loki._ She was clever as well. She could look into the science lab by holding a camera on a long rod while standing 10 feet away. And she just gave Loki ideas for pranks, she didn't play them _with _him.

A week had passed since Megan had arrived. She had prepared and was ready to be taught lessons and start training. She had been tested to see what her powers were. Indeed, she could fly, but that needed some practice. She wasn't able to control where she was going or how high. In the past week, she had to be pulled down from the ceiling more than five times. As for the laser beam, that was true. She normally used it to help Thor toast his pop tarts ( It was a weak laser). Megan could read minds as well. She managed to drive Tony mad by reading whatever he thought of. Fury was sure that she had a lot more powers still to be discovered.

Megan was a lot more entertaining and well-behaved than they thought. She was still loud, but less… weird.

" Um… Megan?" Steve asked one day. " If this doesn't bother you too much," He started blushing.

" Yeah, I don't mind," She said.

" Wh-what happened to y-your family?" He asked, blushing even more.

Megan smiled. " I don't know. No one told me. I didn't have any aunts or uncles, nor any older siblings." She was as cheerful as ever.

" Then, do you think about them, or why you were in the orphanage?" Steve asked again.

" Sometimes. It's rather hard to guess." She replied. Steve didn't have anything let to say. That made everything feel awkward.

" Feeling the tension, eh?" Tony questioned, walking out of the kitchen door. The two of them turned towards the door.

" You were eavesdropping!" Megan exclaimed. Tony suddenly realized why she knew that. Mind reading. Megan snickered and threw a crayon at him.

Tony frowned and looked down at what she was drawing.

" That's cute." He commented. She drew a picture of the Avengers, including Loki and herself. " I see you consider yourself an Avenger now that you live with us, eh?"

" Wait Tony no-" Steve said.

" I DECREE A TEST!" Tony yelled, raising a fist into the air. ''All six of us, oh, and Reindeer Games, each will be preparing you a test in order to be one of the Avengers!''

" I'll still be a hero, right?" Megan asked. Tony nodded.

" Steve, you think. Deadline by next week. I'll spread the word. JARVIS go tell them, you heard me." Tony said. He took his drink from the table and sat down.

" Prepare, girly. You must pass more than 4 tests to qualify!" He warned. Megan nodded and went back to the drawing. Soon, the rest of the Avengers and Loki had gathered in the main room.

" So, what's this about a test for Meg?" Clint asked. " Isn't she already in?" Tony shook his head.

" No, one does **not **simply join the Avengers!" He said. " Now, all of you. Think of something for Meg. A very distinct test. Then we can let her into the Avengers, and possibly find more of her powers!"

They nodded.

" Maybe this makes some sense," Bruce said.

The next few days, Fury training her how to spy are and be silent. She somehow managed to joke around with everything and make Fury, well, Furious. She always left practice laughing her head off while fury chased after her, screaming.

" Director, stop chasing after Megan, she is only ten." Natasha said, placing a hand on her back protectively. " And don't kill her either."

" That's right! I have a laser!" Megan agreed. Fury sighed. Natasha was right. Megan is still a kid, she can't really help it. They headed off towards the room where the first test would be held.

" So, first will be Bruce?" She asked. Bruce appeared out of nowhere and nodded. " Yes, you will have to use your wits. I gave some clues. Try to figure out the sequence. And when you're done, yell." He explained. They led Megan to the room.

" Good luck!" Bruce called out. They shut the door and left Megan to herself.

_The orange square is the third. _

_The red one is two squares away from the blue_

_The blue square is on the right of the green. _

_Good luck! _

Megan smiled. This could be rather easy.

The orange goes on the third. The blue has to be the second. If it was on the first, the red would be in the orange's place. It couldn't be the fourth. So she put the blue in the second and red in the fourth. That means the green was the first, and the yellow was last! Rearranging the squares to her idea, she smiled and checked to see if the sequence was correct.

" I'M DOONNNEEEE!" Megan yelled. In a flash, Bruce came into the room. One look at the colours, he asked, " So how strong are your mind reading powers again?"

" No, I figured this out!" Megan argued. ''I can't read minds more than 5 metres away. ''

" Congrats! You completed this test! The test of wits." Bruce cried. Megan jumped up and started cheering. She tackled Bruce to the ground and started blabbering something so fast no one understood.

She walked out the room, and met eye to eye with Tony.

" Hmm, I see you completed Brucie's test. Now onto katniss'. " Tony said. "_Katniss? _Isn't that from the Hunger Games?" Megan asked. She suddenly got it. Hawkeye, Katniss, Archers.

" What's his test?" Megan asked. " I have no clue. He refused to tell me."

" There you are!" Clint said, hugging Megan. " Your test is to see how well you can build a nest, A small one for my pet Hawk," They laughed at this. Megan wondered why did he want building a nest for his test. Why not something like archery?

**A/N: Hello! I'll be continuing the other 6 tests in the next chapter. How do you guys like the story so far? I have disabled anonymous reviews so the anons can tell me what they think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for all the awesome reviews! I promise I won't let you down. I'll try to update every day, latest is five days. And neither have I made a nest. I watched My Little Pony for that. **

**Disclaimer: Avengers belong to Marvel. Only Megan is mine. **

Megan looked at Clint showing her how to build the nest. He had let her out earlier to collect some sticks for her nest. She got about 300 of them, mostly twigs from the ground, and some little sticks. She just needed to place them onto each other, then use more of the smaller but longer twigs to connect them. At first she thought that doing a nest for a baby hawk might be difficult, but Clint showed her his hand made nest that could fit both him and Natasha.

She took a large twig first. She placed about ten of them together before placing a thin stick through them. _This is quite easy, _Megan thought. She started to get into the momentum of placing and joining. She made some guesses on how large she needed the nest to be. Without realizing it, her hands moved so fast it blurred to her.

Fury and Clint were standing at a tiny gap in the door, looking at her speed.

" Agent Baton, I believe we have discovered another one of her powers," Fury whispered, not wanting to alarm Megan. " Super speed. Look at her hands." As Megan reached for another stick, her left hand still continued to build the nest. She was showing no sign of trouble at all.

" Hey guys! I'm done!" Megan yelled. Clint entered the room. He took one look at the nest. Then he started to feel it.

" Hmm… Impressive," He said. " Let's see if Hawkie likes it," He took the hawk (named Hawkie) and placed it on the nest. Clint stared at it for a while.

" Hawkie likes it!" He exclaimed. Megan smiled and rubbed Hawkie's head.

" It's adorable!" Megan said.

" I see you have passed this test," Tony said. He took out a pocketful of confetti and threw it all over the room. " So, two of the seven contest," He announced creepily.

" Next is Capcicle." He said. They followed him out of the room with Hawkie on Clint's shoulder.

" Hello, guys!" Steve greeted. They waved back.

" Megan, you're here for the third test, right?" He asked. " Well, for this test, you will have to try shoot one part of me when I'm holding my shield, with this toy gun,"

Megan studied the toy gun with suction cup bullets. She nodded. Seems easy enough.

" So, one bullet on you, and I pass?" She confirmed. Steve nodded. Megan picked up the gun and pointed it at Steve's shield, right in the centre. She shot. He darted to one side, and the bullet landed a few centimetres away from his arm. She tried a few more shots, but they either landed on his shield or away from him. Then, she got an idea. She shot in front of him, but acted as if she wanted to hit somewhere else. He ran forward, and it shot him directly on his heart.

" Got it!" She yelled. Looking around, she saw the damage that she had done. There were suction cup bullets all over his shield and bullets stuck on the furniture.

" Relax. You're better than I thought," Tony said. He signaled for Megan to come forward. " You're onto Spider-girl next." He had an evil smirk. " I don't know what she has planned, though. We should ask her."

They stopped by Natasha's room. There was a sign pinned on her door.

_If you want your test, search for me. _

_Clue: Ice_

" Ice?" Megan asked.

**A/N: I have to go. The rest of Tasha's test, Loki and Tony will be for tomorrow. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They make my day. I promise this chapter will be a little longer. **

Tony had let Megan roam the entire world herself, but Bruce made sure she packed some water and money with her first. They were not sure where Natasha may be hiding, so they wrote a message on her arm saying if they found her, return her to the Stark Towers in New York.

Megan clutched the piece of paper with the clue _ice _on it.

She had ran around the entire tower for all the places with ice. Firstly, the freezer. It was ridiculous to think that someone could fit in there, but it was worth a try. Then she tried looking in Loki's room. Well, you know, frost giant? She couldn't find Natasha hiding anywhere, just a few notes. One of them was Loki's notepad. There were various prank ideas and little drawings that Megan had given to him. The other note was from Natasha.

_You're very creative to search here!_

_Don't try to make Loki turn into his_

_Jotun form, by the way. _

_Clue 2: Crowded_

Megan lifted an eyebrow. " Skates, eh?" She muttered quietly to herself.

" I think I know where she is now," Megan said. " Wait, before I go out," She took a bucket of ice from the freezer. She snuck up behind Loki reading a book. Megan pulled the back of Loki's loose t-shirt open and poured the entire bucket in. She quickly ducked behind the sofa and watched the back of Loki's neck turn greenish-blue.

" NOT… FUNNY!" He screamed. Megan tiptoed away and acted as if she had just came out from this room. She chuckled.

" Tell the rest I've gone out to search for Natasha," She said calmly. Loki was fuming mad.

" Hey! Megan! Did you do that! Megan! I'm older than you!" Loki started calling out. Megan held her breath and ran down the stairs, acting as if she had not heard him.

She hopped down the last few steps and exited the door. She started to walk slowly. She only started to fly or float when she jumped.

Since she couldn't control her flying that well, floating in open space was definitely something she wanted to avoid.

Not noticing where she was going, she accidentally knocked into various passers-by.

Suddenly, she almost tripped over something. Megan looked down to see what she had almost tripped over. It was very tiny. It was white. It was… _purring? _Megan had gotten a shock. Near the orphanage, there were many stray kittens. She hadn't expected any here. She bent down and picked it up. It was so tiny that it could fit into just one of her palms.

" _Aww,_" She sighed. It was so cute. The snow-white kitten was asleep and purring at the same time. Megan looked at the busy streets.

" Well, I can't just leave it here. It may get trampled on!" Megan exclaimed. There was no other choice. Slipping the little kitten into her shirt pocket, she continued her journey to the next destination. Or at least where she thought Natasha might be.

" I'll give you a name later," she muttered.

There she was. Pushing the heavy glass door open, she looked around. Little kids were screaming and crying, pulling their mom's hands. She was at the ice-cream shop. Well, it was very crowded now that it was summer, and, ice. Looking around, she didn't see any redheads. Just many people with brown and blonde hair. But she decided to take a look around anyway, just in case Natasha was hiding.

Megan peered around the corner of every aisle. No, no one that looked like Natasha was there. But she found something stuck to the walls. _Exploding in… _

_I guess no one was brave enough to touch it. _Megan thought. Peeling it off the walls, she tore open the envelope.

_If this is Megan,_

_Hello! _

_You are smart of coming here as well. But not here!_

_Try thinking something like_

_Skates!_

Reading the note one last time, she walked out of the store again. Skates, where is there a crowded, icy place with skates?

The ice skating ring! Megan realized. That wasn't very far from the shop. She sprinted to the ice skating ring.

Looking down at the kitten, that was still asleep, she ran even faster. Surprisingly, she didn't knock anyone down.

_Oh, yeah. Fury said that I have super speed. _She remembered. Suddenly, Megan came to a halt right in front of the huge ring. She pushed the door open. A gush of cold air came out. As she entered, she heard whispers.

_Hey, have you seen that redhead chick doing figure skating? _

_That new girl is that Avengers' girl, right? _

Hearing the whispers confirmed Natasha's location. The guy at the counter asked her if she wanted to try it out. Megan shook her head, she may try it out later on, if she had the time.

Walking out to where the seats were, she spotted a red dot whiz across the ring. She was spinning in circles, with her nose two inches to the ground.

" Natasha!" She called out, waving. To make it seem as if there was another Natasha there, she started to spin towards the exit. She stuttered over, still wearing the ice skates.

" Hey, Megan! You came here a lot faster than I thought." Natasha greeted. Megan smiled and said hello.

" You've completed the test!" Natasha cheered. Megan was shocked.

" But that note said I had to find you for my test?" Megan asked. Natasha nodded. " Yes, but finding me was the test itself!" They let out a laugh.

" You sound like those old Chinese men that, you know, give people random advice," Megan said.

The noise and cold must have woke the kitten up, because they suddenly heard a soft purring noise.

" What was _that? _" Natasha asked, looking around for a cat. Megan blushed and carefully pulled the kitten from her shirt pocket.

" You have a cat? They let you keep a cat?" Natasha asked, a bit worried but happy.

" I found it on my way here. It was so cute and tiny, I was afraid someone would step on it," Megan explained. She handed the kitten to Natasha. She looked at it up close. It purred softly and rubbed it's paw against her palm.

" Aww, it likes you! Let's get back. It looks so hungry." Megan said, tucking the kitten back into her shirt pocket. They walked back to the tower slowly, chatting about the group, and changing the subject to the kitten's name quite often.

The second they stepped out of the elevator on the second floor living room, they stopped talking.

" Hmm… pretty impressive. You found Tash in only 30 minutes," Clint said. He looked at Natasha. It wasn't a fake. " You have some skills. It took me five whole _days _to find her last time!" Megan smiled proudly.

" Reindeer games, your turn! Mine will be the very last, the be Tony boasted proudly. Loki strolled over to his room and Megan followed behind.

" First, were you that one that poured ice down my back?" He asked. Megan nodded. " I see, pranking the God of Mischief. That will do you well for my test." He said with a smirk.

" You just need to prank the six of them in one day. Any day at all. Let me help you." He said.

Megan was filled with joy. She was one of the best pranksters back at the orphanage.

" And is that your shirt, or a real cat?" Loki questioned. Megan jumped. She completely forgot all about her kitty in her shirt pocket. Before she could even say anything, it started purring and clawing at the orange butterfly that just flew through the window.

" You should keep that, I like cats too," Loki said, petting the kitten on its head gently. They walked out of the room together. They had tons of ideas for pranks, they just needed to find a way to do so. But first, they stopped by the kitchen to get some milk for the un-named kitten.

" MAY I PLEASE ASK WHAT BROTHER AND MEGAN ARE DOING, POURING THAT COW JUICE INTO A BOWL?'' Thor screamed so loudly that it caught Megan and Loki's attention.

" Your brother is turning into a kitty!" Megan exclaimed, not realizing what she had just replied. Loki laughed quietly. His brother was one of the most gullible people, even in Asgard. Too trusting of others.

" BROTHER IS A CAT?!" Thor yelled even louder. " WHAT HAS HAPPENED? WAS IT A SPELL HE CASTED? THIS CANNOT BE, BROTHER KNOWS HIS MISTAKES!" Tony couldn't help but burst into laughter at Thor's words.

" Are you implying that Reindeer Games has been turned into a cat before?" Tony asked in-between his giggles.

" Don't reply any- meow! Meow!" Loki said, acting like a cat. The kitten started to purr loudly and all of them burst out laughing.

They walked forward to see if Loki had developed cat ears, a tail or whiskers. The fluffy kitten was licking the milk from the bowl. It purred loudly and continued.

" So, let us see that ' Lokitten' now," Tony said. He and Thor got up and headed towards the kitchen. Loki quickly muttered something under his breath, and he disappeared in a flash of green dust. The kitten was still licking up the milk.

" I DO NOT GET THIS. BROTHER SHOULD HAVE BEEN A BLACK CAT, SHOULD HE NOT?" Thor asked, picking up the white cat.

Megan couldn't resist it anymore.

" Got you!' She cried, taking the cat from Thor's palm. Loki popped back to the spot.

" LOKI'D!I never was a kitten. This is our new adopted cat. We still need a name for it," Loki said.

" YOU COULD CALL THE FURRY LITTLE KITTEN POPTART!'' Thor said. They nodded in agreement. For now, it would last on milk and taking turns on Loki and Megan's bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I had a little trouble with the pranks, but ****EnyaandEathenyl ****has given me a great idea for Iron Man's. Credit to her for that one! And I'm not sure if such a store exists. I'm not going to use Wal-Mart because there's no such thing where I live. This is quite a short chapter, but I'm exhausted today. **

So far, Megan had completed Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Steve's tests. She just had to complete Loki's test, then Thor and Tony. She had been wondering if she could join Earth's mightiest heroes the moment her friends had told her she was flying in her sleep, but had collapsed back down to her bed once the sun rised. Now, it was coming true. She was about to join them. Only if she could pass the Mischief God's prank-a-thon.

She had successfully pranked Thor, and convincing them to let them keep the cat now. Megan and Loki had decided on naming it Icy, since Loki was a frost giant, and Megan found it on her way to a ice skating ring.

She wanted to prank either Tony or Clint next. She gotten it well planned, they just needed to go into action.

For Tony, slime in his suit. For Natasha and Clint together, she was going to say that she had their wedding well planned out. As for Bruce, they wanted to trick him into thinking that 'the other guy' had turned pink. Then for Steve, this would be pretty hard. They wanted to make a shield exactly like his, scratches and all, and smash it in front of him. But they had to make sure that his other shield was hidden. And that was it. Complete all of the above and - poof- on to Thor!

They wanted to go in order. Tony first. The night before, they sneaked out to the 24-hour shop nearby them. They know that it sold almost anything, from the Harry Potter complete book set to a plastic orange. They got 10 bottles of colorful slime, that depended on how much water you put in. They got cat food and a rubber mouse for Icy as well.

The cashier thought that Loki, that was the exact same one that tried to destroy New York 6 months before, had turned over a completely new leaf. He was taking care of a 10-year-old, buying things for a cat, and slime that most kids that wanted to be scientists played with. But how wrong she was to think like that. The slime was for a prank, and the girl was his little sidekick.

The next day, they hacked Tony's password to the lab where he kept his Iron Man suit. They had a huge bucket of slime. Icy was still with Megan, asleep, this time on top of Loki's head. It was rather comfortable there.

The suit was on display, and the cage opened up when they drew closer. Megan tiptoed and poured the slime into the suit, before closing the mask again. This was an old suit that Tony hardly used anymore, but he took it to fly on some occasions where he was afraid that it would stop working.

They suddenly heard footsteps. Making sure Icy was on his head and he was still holding the bucket and Megan, Loki snapped his fingers. They didn't disappear. They were still there, just invisible. Tony and Bruce came into the lab, talking about some science stuff. The two of them kept very, very still, not wanting to be heard.

Tony and Bruce stopped talking immediately.

" Do you smell that?" Bruce asked, sniffing the air.

Tony nodded. " Like it's coming from one of my suits…"

They walked over to investigate. Tony accidentally bumped into the one that they had filled up with slime. It started to form around his body.

The gooey multi-colored slime stuck to him and he knew what was going on.

" MEGAAAANNNNN!' He screamed. Bruce backed out of the lab, hoping that he wouldn't be caught in the middle of this fight.

Loki turned her visible. She popped her head out from under a chair.

" Looking for me?" She asked. Tony looked liked he was about to explode. His eyes were filled with rage, as if _he _could suddenly Hulk-out.

" What… is… THIS?" He yelled, pointing to the slime. Megan held as much of her breath and replied: " Umm, slime?" She asked hopefully. He took a nuclear gun from the table beside him.

Megan started to hold her breath. She knew that this would work.

" What are you doing now?" Tony asked. He almost wanted to pull the trigger when Megan opened her mouth. There was a huge blast of fire as she did so. Her aiming wasn't perfect, but managed to get a bit of Tony's leg. He yelped in pain and tried to hide it. He wanted to keep a reputation. Without a word, Tony just left without a glance.


	6. Chapter 6

They were not in that big trouble with Tony. He had run off to tell Fury about Megan's fire breath. As for Loki, they just accepted it. He was doing his job for the test, and that was all.

They ticked Tony off the list and looked down. Natasha and Clint were next. The planning and setting up was as easy as Tony's. They drew up a fake plan, with seating arrangements, and colours. They made it seem so formal and if any other Avenger came across it, they would be asking them about their plans.

The next day, Megan hid behind the cupboard and waited for Natasha and Clint to come back from sparring. She jumped out of no where. They were given quite big a shock when she jumped up and said 'hello' casually. They thought that Megan was only pulling pranks that involved screaming only after what happened with Tony half an hour ago.

" Hi guys don'worry a thing!" Megan announced.

" Umm, ok, but, why?" Clint asked as she pulled herself from behind the small space.

" Don't you guys know? I found out! I've got it all planned out right her," Megan said. She showed them the plans and they looked at each other in curiosity. _Too much of the lab has got into her brain,_ Natasha thought.

She read the papers and had to keep wracking her brain to think in which way was she going to get married to Clint.

" You see, the first table has the Avengers, since your family is… dead," Megan explained. She was sure the plan was working once she saw the confused look on both their faces.

" And purple because you can't use black," She said again.

" Hold up, when did we say that we are getting married?" Clint asked.

" Well, don't you remember I could read minds? I read your thoughts, and you guys were thinking about a date for the marriage!" She exclaimed. They looked worried. What if she had read other of their thoughts not suitable for her age?

Megan went through a few complicated charts that Loki had used magic to make. Neither one of them had understood it, but in the end, Megan just explained it as if she had made it. They were quite confused by her words. They weren't sure how she had managed to do all of that.

" Any questions?" She asked at the end.

" Well, how did you, a 10 year old, do all of _that?_" Natasha asked. Mean just smiled.

" I've been waiting for this," She said calmly. She just flipped a page of her notebook and pointed at the big, green messy words.

" YOU"VE BEEN LOKI'D!" It read. Clint couldn't help but started laughing at this prank. She had made them very worried, saying that she had very carefully planned out their marriage. They would have to, they couldn't risk upsetting Megan.

Megan squealed in joy. They watched her run off calling Loki's name, wanting him to know of her victory. They turned to each other.

" You know, Tash, if we ever got married-" Clint started his sentence. Before he could finish it, Natasha slapped him hard on the cheek and gave him a look that said, don't even think about it. He nodded to show that he understood that face.

Megan and Loki crossed Clint and Nat off the list. They looked don again.

" Bruce, hmm. Better be careful. We can't let 'the other guy' out," Megan said. So, trying to convince him that the hulk was actually purple. Seems easy enough, Megan thought. They just photoshopped some of the pictures.

Megan walked to Bruce, sitting on the big orange couch reading a book.

" Hey, Bruce," Megan said. She tried to be as serious as ever. " Umm… did you know?"

Bruce nodded his head. He didn't look up from the book, but the nod said it all.

" The other guy was actually _purple?_" She told him. Bruce snapped out of his concentration.

" He's what?" Bruce asked again.

" Purple. The Hulk's purple." Megan explained. Bruce could not believe his ears. He shook his head. " Impossible," he muttered.

" No, I'm not lying," Megan said, raising both hands to show innocence. He raised his eyebrow. She handed him a picture of a purple Hulk.

" Really? This is real," He asked. Megan nodded and smiled. He looked at the picture for a while.

" I'm not so sure, you know." He said. Megan sighed.

" You aren't going to believe me, are you?" She asked with a loud sigh.

" No, unless you could prove it," He replied, getting back to his book. Megan smiled. She had planned for this way earlier.

She took out a pale purple marker from in-between the couch seats. She acted as if she was studying the picture carefully, but she was colouring a patch of purple onto Bruce's arm.

" I feel ticklish," Bruce said. Looking around. Megan was still looking at the picture, both hands holding onto it. She hid the marker back under the couch seats.

Bruce looked back down onto his arm and saw the purple, slowly spreading.

" W-what? I'm really a purple rage monster?" He asked. Megan looked up. She looked at the purple patch and nodded.

" Told you!" She sang. Bruce rubbed his eyes. Then he looked back down onto his arm. It was still there, spreading, but not very fast.

" You are correct," He said. Megan looked at his head. His mind was really thinking, wondering if it was a fake, but then deciding that it was real after all.

" Eheheheheh." Megan laughed. Bruce looked at her happiness.

" I've heard that laugh before," He said.

" LOKI'D!" Megan yelled, the third time that day. Bruce sighed. Megan used her sleeve to clean off the purple marks.

" You two are pure geniuses in your own way," Bruce thought.

" Ehh? What's that? Purplely calling me a genius?" She teased. Bruce smiled.

" Three, two," He counted down. Megan shot off like a rocket. Bruce smiled to himself. Now he could get back to his book in peace, without having any interruptions.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, my readers and followers! In chapter 5, I said that they wanted to make Bruce think he was pink, but then in chapter 6 I said purple, I don't remember if I've changed that mistake, but I hope you don't mind. I had quite a fun time writing Steve's expression in this one.**

**Not mine, far from it. Just Megan. **

Megan and Loki were done with the chart. Just Steve to go. They were surprised at the speed that they made the Shield. They stole the shield and hid it under Megan's bed.

The fake shield looked exactly like the real one. The thing had the same scratches that were impossible to remove in the same places, and not much magic was involved with this. It was about 7:00 in the evening, so they still had five hours to complete Steve's prank.

Half an hour later, Megan walked to Steve's room. He was struggling with learning what the group wanted him to do. Bruce with the new information they had found out over the 70 years, Tony with technology, and Thor with his history and Norse mythology.

" Hi, Steve!" Megan said, turning the doorknob open.

" Oh, hello, Megan. I've been searching for my shield, I guess you've found it," He said smiling, having someone pull him away from trying to pronounce the very difficult Norse names, even just for a few minutes.

" Let me tell you something! I have found the way to break the hardest of metal, even like the one used to build your shield," Megan said. Steve looked rather worried.

" Umm… how?" He asked nervously.

" Well, it's simple. First, you place both hands on each side of the shield. The pull them apart-" She explained. There was a loud snap, and the shield broke into half.

Steve let out a loud, girly scream. Megan didn't bother holding in her laughter. But her laugh was the plain, normal kind, like when someone tells a joke. Steve was still screaming his head off.

It was probably loud enough that at least half of the tower could hear. The group and Pepper came rushing in.

" Did it work?" Loki asked, holding the real, indestructible Captain America shield in one hand.

" What happened?" Tony asked. He looked around. A very smug looking Megan, a frightened Steve and a Prince looking uncontrollably excited.

" Prank!" Megan yelled. Loki raised up Steve's loved shield and handed it over.

Steve still looked rather pale, but was ok now.

" Don't scare me next time, please." Steve panted. He was hugging the shield closely. They were smiling at Steve's girly scream. That would come in as good blackmail.

" So, how many more annoying little pranks do you have to pull on us?" Tony asked.

" None. We're done with this." Megan said. They sighed in relief. But Megan was sort of a genius for a girl that little.

" Before I proceed on to the next task," Megan said. " Lemme go to sleep, yes at 7.45," She walked back to her room. They looked at each other.

" THE LITTLE ONE NEEDS HER REST, AND I BELIEVE THAT THERE IS NOTHING STRANGE ABOUT THAT FACT," Thor said. They agreed with him.

" But what, without dinner?" Clint asked.

" YES!"Megan yelled back from her room across the hall.

They left. " I'm so proud of that little twit," Loki muttered to himself. The ideas were thought by her and so were most of the necessary items.

Megan was a prank master, growing in the lessons of the god of mischief himself. He was sure she would do great things, just wait until she grows up.


	8. Chapter 8

Megan lay on her bed, her head resting on the pillow. She could not sleep. She was thinking about something not so important, but it was the world to her. What should be her superhero name? It was probably the last thing she needed in case extra-terrestrials attacked again. But then, she was a hero, and heroes were not supposed to reveal their identity. The newspapers all referred to each of the Avengers by their code names. Except for Thor, since that was his name. She sat in the dark silence for a while.

Soon, her mind raced off to the tiny white kitten sleeping in a basket at the foot of Megan's bed. She stared at Icy. But her mind was continuing the thoughts on her name, and costume.

" _I still have undiscovered powers. So far, I can fly, breathe fire, super-speed, read minds, and shoot laser bolts._" Megan whispered quietly to herself. " _I still have undiscovered powers. Maybe I can control weather? No, that's sorta Thor's job. Turn into a cat?_" Megan laughed at the thought of her turning into a cat. She checked the little clock sitting on her bedside table. She pressed the button and the blue light lit up. _One in the morning. _

" _I'll leave the name and costumes for whatever tomorrow awaits…_" Megan told herself as she closed her eyes and began drifting to sleep.

Megan woke up to Icy's loud purring the next morning. She saw the little kitten look at her as she got up. Megan bent down and picked Icy up. She started to stroke behind it's ears. She smiled.

" Let me change out of my pajamas and then I'll feed you. We got some kitty food last night." Megan said, even though Icy just looked at her. She changed quickly. Icy hopped onto the top of Megan's foot and stayed there as she walked to the kitchen.

" For a kid, you really sleep a lot. You went to sleep at seven and woke up at ten." Tony commented. Megan just nodded.

" I could have slept longer if Icy didn't wake me up," Megan replied. " I need cat food and milk" She opened a cupboard above the toaster and took out a bowl and a packet of cat food.

Megan pulled Icy from her foot and set him on the table. She poured Icy's food into two separate bowls and got the bread from the bowl. She used her laser to toast it.

" Where are the rest?" Megan asked, noticing the silence.

" Sparring. I don't need to. I'm a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist." Tony said with a cocky smirk.

" Since you're such a genius, then what do you think I should use as a superhero name?" Megan asked again. Tony's eyes widened.

" Crazy Cat-Lady." He said. Megan shook her head and frowned.

" Truthful, but something else, something to match my powers, something more, _boomz._" She explained. Tony looked at her for a while. She had short black hair and dark green eyes. An awkward resemblance to Loki, he thought.

" Think of it yourself, I don't know. The only reason I call myself Iron Man is because my suit is made of iron." Tony said. Megan thought for a while. Laser and Fire were something to do with heat.

" I have undiscovered powers. Let's just wait until I'm sure that there's no more." Megan told him. She rested her arms on the kitchen table and watched Icy.

She stared at Icy until he was done eating. Megan left the bowls in the sink and carried Icy back to their room. She let out a ball of yarn and set Icy down to chase it. The kitten looked adorable, pouncing on a yellow piece of yarn every now and then. Megan thought about the different things that the Avengers had said to her ever since she had came to New York.

' _Don't you ever wonder what happened to your parents?' _Steve's voice stirred around in her head. She did think about it, but never really this deep. Yes, why was it that her parents left her so young that she couldn't remember not one time she spent not in the orphanage back in that country, nor the Stark Towers. Did her parents die, or did they not have enough money to raise a child, or they did not want her?

" Maybe I'm Harry Potter," She wondered out loud. Then her mind raced back to her friends. John, the obnoxious 7 year old that liked cars and nothing else. And her roommate Tammin. They were the only two friend she had.

Megan remembered watching cars driving into the orphanage every day, sometimes, they brought someone she knew back with them and she would wave goodbye to them from her window. As the old ladies visited, the younger ones, from two to six, would gather around them for treats and stories. They were kind to those around her age, but she hardly got much attention.

She sat on the edge of her bed, still looking at Icy just three feet away, but her mind going back to hundreds of miles away.

She knew how it felt to be taken by someone that would love you. She knew why they were so happy even though they would have to leave the people they known their whole life, probably never seeing them again.

Megan have learnt how it felt like to have her family, her own, messy, superhero family.

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. I was very busy. Sorry this chapter did not turn up that well, but thank you for reading this story. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my readers. I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I'm happy for all the awesome reviews. So this may be the last update for five days or something. I'm going on holiday at Saturday for three days. Please bear with me. **

Megan sat on her bed for the next few hours, doing nothing but thinking. She completely forgot that Thor would still be challenging her to something. She held a laser pointer around the room and watched Icy chase it. Then, a dark brown bird flew trough Megan's window.

" Hawkie? I s'pose that Clint trained you to do this, eh? " Megan asked as she saw the white envelope attached to Hawkie's leg. She untied the envelope from it's leg and opened it up.

_Hello. If this is Megan Rani Andrews, I'm pleased to inform you _

_that you have just been accepted to Hogwarts school_

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_For the rest of the information, go read the damn book. _

_It's in my desk drawer, about chapter 2 or so. _

_And I'm just telling you that Hawkie is the cleverest bird in _

_History, and so is his master. _

_-Clint Barton. _

Megan sighed. She was surprised at two things, that Clint was a full-time spy/superhero, and he still had the time to train his pet Hawk to do this, and that Hawkie actually listened to him.

" You want a reply, right?" Megan asked Hawkie again. Icy had paid all her attention on Hawkie and jumped up and down on Megan's bed, trying to reach it.

" Here it is." Megan said, attaching the letter to Hawkie's leg. " He'll be rather surprised." Hawkie flew out of the window and Icy stopped bouncing.

The next moment, Thor came through the window the exact same way that Hawkie flew in, with his hammer spinning in circles.

" LADY MEGAN, I BELIEVE YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME," Thor asked.

" Yes, but call me 'Megan', I'm too young to be a lady." She replied. Thor nodded his head.

" I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE CALLED ME OVER FOR. I HAVE NEARLY FORGOTTEN. TO PASS, YOU HAVE TO SEARCH FOR THE HEAVIEST OBJECT IN THIS HOME," Thor explained.

" Okay, is it your hammer?" She guessed.

"THE HEAVIEST THING FOR YOUR MORTAL STANDARD," Thor said. Megan looked around her room. Then she walked out and waved goodbye to Thor. She got a very strange, Tony-like idea. She went to Natasha's room and pushed the door open slightly. She was lying on her bed, doing something that looked important enough to disturb.

" Hey, Natasha!" Megan called. Natasha looked away from whatever she was doing.

" Could I borrow you for a second, Thor asked me to find the heaviest object in this house…" She snickered.

" MEGAN! " Natasha screamed at her. Megan couldn't hear much, she was too busy laughing. Megan was pretty sure that something similar to this would happen.

She kicked one foot off the ground and steadied herself. She stayed there in mid-air. Although Megan had never tried this, she figured it all out that morning. She bended both of her feet, and with one great air kick, she sped off, the top of her hair brushing against the ceiling.

Flying like that was so much better than she expected. Behind her, she could hear Natasha's angry voice.

" Are you still there? Im talking to you!" Natasha fussed. She poked her head out of the door, only to find Megan zooming around the extremely tall ceiling and then out the window to the next level.

" I see she managed her powers," Natasha muttered to herself.

Megan did the same thing to Tony, Fury and Pepper. Pepper and Tony were as offended as Natasha was, but Fury just started yelling and threatened her.

Megan made them all shocked by flying as fast as she could. She was faster at taking off now, she kicked her legs and jumped at the same time, but she still had to smash herself against walls to stop. That was definitely a problem. After joking around and flying as much as she could, her mind focused on searching for the heaviest thing in the house.

" Maybe it's the sofa, or the fridge…" Megan wondered aloud. She sat on the fluffy orange couch and thought for a while. She soon ran out of ideas. She was so focused that she had no idea Thor just stepped behind her and was watching her stare at the walls.

" Focusing hard, I suppose," Thor whispered, which was very rare.

" Oh, hi." Megan said plainly. She was still thinking.

" I see, you have passed the test." Thor whispered again. Megan's eyes grew wide.

" What do you mean? I haven't found anything, accept for annoying the team," Megan asked Thor in disbelief.

" You did not take anything simply, and try to pass it off. A honest and hardworking person will think, and try," Thor whispered to her again.

Megan was a bit startled by his words. He mostly yelled things like, BROTHER! COME QUICK! YOUR FURRY LITTLE MIDGARDIAN CREATURE HAS MADE A NOISE, ( Icy's purring,) or I'M STARVING! I NEED SUSTANANCE!

Megan smiled at her victory.

" Well, let's hope Tony is kind enough to not burn me on the spot," Megan told herself. With that, she took off out of the windows and tried to search for where Tony was.

Next stage: Boss level.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, my readers! Thank you for the patience, I know I have taken quite long. But here it is, Tony's test. Then there will be… Read on to find out! And after this chapter, Megan will be doing things crazier than ever. **

Megan was at the last level. She wanted to be an Avenger so badly. Even though she knew them so well, she still wanted to be a member of the group. She spent the past few days training her powers. Her laser was now so strong that it could burn Poptarts into tiny little burnt crumbs. Her fire breath was very strong as well.

Tony was 'kind enough' to let her prepare for the challenge. He told her in advance.

" You'll have to race with me, and win. All across the state of New York, and back to the Stark tower. I will be planning a bunch of obstacles for you, not me," He told her. That was it. She was determined to wind.

All her fan girl heart would be broken if she didn't win. She trained hard. Megan decided to adopt the hero name 'The chosen one'. She said, "I have natural powers at the age of ten!"

Megan and Loki also spent a whole lot of time training Icy to be The chosen one's sidekick. Icy could jump high places, like from the ground all the way up to the top of the shelf. She had extremely sensitive ears, and obeyed only Megan and Loki's voices. It was a very clever kitten. They wanted to find something to make it fly. Tony promised her a little jet for Icy if she won.

Then, that day came. The Saturday morning Megan woke up earlier than ever. She ran down the stairs fully dressed in her bright red glittery shirt and dark blue jeans with a pink ribbon on it.

" There you are. The rest will be monitoring who wins, in case it is a photo finish. We'll be leaving in half an hour." Tony said. Megan nodded, she couldn't think of anything else to reply.

Megan walked down to the basement to train a little more. Tony just sat there, so confident of himself. He was sure that he would beat Megan in the competition. So, Tony just sat there, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

Megan whizzed around the room and shot cardboard targets hung around the rooms with her laser or fire breath. She was soon called up by Tony that wanted to start earlier.

The group and a very annoyed Nick Fury were called to be woken up so they could be monitored. They set up cameras the day before, and each of them would be watching closely.

So, after they were prepared, Tony suited up and they got onto the rooftop, where Clint was standing.

" When my exploding arrow goes off, you fly, ok? I'll be watching from this distance. Remember, across New York where a SHIELD helicopter would be waiting. Rest for five minutes or so, and go off again once Tash' fires her bullet." Clint instructed. " And Tony, remember, Megan is only ten, and she doesn't have suits of metal to protect her, so don't cheat!" He had a serious look on his face. He pulled his bow back and fired. It landed across the block at the target, and it blew up.

In one millisecond, both Megan and Tony took off to the sky. She squinted. There was a very, very, small black dot that she suspected was the SHIELD helicopter.

Turning her head, she noticed that Tony was a bit faster then she was. _Wow, I'm almost as fast as a metal suit built by a science genius! _Megan thought. She could just go a little faster… There was a huge wall in front. Obstacle ahead. She drew back her hands and pushed slightly forward. The bright red flashes melted the thick wall in front. She glanced back. Tony was a tiny little bit slower than her now. She decided to try something out. She moved back a bit. She placed both feet on the wall, or what was left of it. Tony was now way ahead. She gave the strongest kick ever, and blasted away like a comet. She was so fast that she managed to overtake Tony. If he didn't wear a mask, the look on his face would be something worth a million dollars.

She strained herself even harder. She liked the feel of the shoulder-long hair being blown by the strong wind. She liked how bits of dust had gone into her eyes and she had to shut them and fly.

She looked back. Iron Man was catching up with her. Then, she turned down. The people were gazing up at her and Iron Man speeding across the country. She looked ahead again. Squinting, she saw that the helicopter was a lot bigger now. She was almost there. Megan was extremely determined to get past Tony's task. She would have proven the skills to be an Avenger.

Intelligence, Perseverance, A ready mind, mischief and thinking. That was what the tests had told her. She smiled. The helicopter was so near she could almost touch it. There was a red and blonde dot, Thor and Natasha, maybe.

" Who's faster now, Iron Man?!" Megan yelled to a Tony that was pretty far back compared to her. He could hear it, she was sure. He tried to go as fast as he could. Megan went as fast as she could as well, actually, so fast that the buildings near her were just big, blurry blobs.

Without even thinking, she landed with a soft thud on the SHIELD helicopter floor.

" Wow, I reached here before Tony did," Megan said to herself. As if on cue, Tony suddenly laded a few feet away from her.

" Almost winning, just back to the towers," Tony said with a glare.

" MAN OF IRON, I BELIEVE THAT MEGAN HAS WON FAIRLY, THERE IS NO NEED FOR HATE," Thor said.

" Yes, but remember, one more lap to go. I'm pretty sure that Megan here would win," Loki said. He was standing in a far corner, where his dark clothing and black hair camouflaged nicely into the walls. " And this girl has a lot of potential. I'm sure of it." He added.

" BROTHER, THIS HAS BEEN THE NICEST THING YOU HAVE TOLD EVER SINCE YOU HAVE REALISED THAT YOU WERE NOT OF ASGARRD." Thor told Loki, as gently as he could but ended up yelling again.

" Well, I'm confident and ready now." Megan exclaimed. Tony nodded his head. Natasha pulled the trigger and a bullet was sent. The next two seconds, it exploded and Tony and Megan blasted off.

_I have to win. I want to be an Avenger, and I have the skills to. _Megan kept thinking. She couldn't see the Stark tower ahead, there were a few more walls she had to clear. She held her breath and felt fire swirling inside. With one huge smile, she opened her mouth and melted the wall. She used her laser to melt most of them. Once Megan was sure no more walls were to come, she propelled herself against one wall like the last time. Once Iron Man saw what she was doing, he urged for Thor to shoot him with some lightning to power up the suit.

Megan was again slightly forward, but Tony was going to catch up. She shut her eyes and forced herself to go even faster. She sped so fast that the buildings were now no longer visible, they were just long, grey dots that meant nothing.

Soon, she could clearly read the words 'STARK'. That reminded her. She turned her head back o see Iron Man only two feet away from her.

" I have to hurry," she whispered to herself. She landed on the platform very quickly and smoothly. Not very long later, Tony emerged on the steps, grumbling about losing a race to a ten-year old.

But Megan, on the other hand, was jumping up and down in joy.

" It seems that my prediction was correct," someone said from above. It was Loki. He was held on by the collar by Thor, that was using his hammer to fly.

" You know what?" Tony said. " That was fun. We should come out and fly some more next time. " He was definitely bummed, but proud to have a new member.


End file.
